


By the fire

by Linadoon



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mr. Mistoffelees is Quaxo (Cats), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set in the 1980s, Slice of Life, This is literally just sex nothing more, headcanons, unashamed use of the name Quaxo instead of Mistoffelees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: "But his voice has been heard on the roofWhen he was curled up by the fire."-Poor Tugger has been shaved like a lion (because it's stylish, I guess), and the weather decided to give a turn and start getting colder. It's a good thing the humans have left the fire burning, much to his and his mate's pleasure.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	By the fire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Mr. Mistoffelees and a tumblr post that said something like:  
> "I guess we know who he was curled up [by the fire] with, Tugger..."  
> And this amazing art as well:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/candra/art/by-the-fire-122931101  
> .  
> Headcanons time:  
> \- Basically, humans see the cats as normal, four legged furry creatures, while they are human-cat-like creatures to themselves.  
> \- The cats call their humans "pets" (the family is a nuclear father, mother, teen daughter and pre-teen son) and normally describe them with cat terms.  
> \- The names given to Tugger and Quaxo/Mistoffelees by their humans are Mick Jagger and Houdini, respectively. You can guess why.  
> \- Mr. Mistoffelees is Quaxo's "stage name", but Tugger calls him "Misto" most of the time.

Tugger listened to the sound of steps as his pets walked about in the house.

“ _Don’t forget your gloves!_ ” The human queen yelled, much to the cat’s annoyance. She normally had a nice voice, especially when singing, but her voice was currently hoarse due to the cold she had just dealt with a while ago.

“ _Got it!_ ” One of the human kits yelled back.

Tugger didn’t move as he heard the steps on the upper floor of the house, before hearing another pair of footsteps coming towards him. He rolled ever so slightly to the side, cracking one eye open to see who it was.

It was the queen, her smile almost hidden by the fluffy collar of the jacket. She raised a hand and softly petted Tugger’s side. He meowed at her and moved away, expecting a cold touch, only to be met with the warm material of one of her gloves.

“ _Are you awake, Mick?_ ” The human said. “ _What are you doing up here? Why don’t you join Houdini by the fire? You must be freezing…_ ”

“And whose fault is that?” Tugger hissed, swiping at his pet just for show. She pulled her hand away, giving him a pointed look, despite not being able to understand his words.

For some reason, a while ago, the humans had decided to shave him, making him look like a lion. Tugger complained about it all the way but, truthfully, he didn’t mind his new looks that much; he still looked good, even shaved. Still, he would much prefer having his full coat of fur. Luckily his fur had already started regrowing, almost in time as the days got colder.

Ignoring the human, the Maine Coon looked towards the living room, his eyes falling on the black and white cat laying by the crackling fire. That looked good, both the cat and the place he was resting at…

“ _Michael! Come on!_ ” His pet called again.

“ _I got it!_ ” The human kit said running down the stairs. He looked over to the tuxedo cat. “ _Bye Houdini! Bye Micky!_ ”

The kit waved at Tugger who ignored him, before letting out another hiss, feeling his fur – or what he still had left of it – stand up at the sudden and cold wind that hit his almost naked body.

“ _Charlie, we’re leaving!_ ” The queen yelled back to the house, the door half open.

“ _Alright._ ” The other human kit yelled back.

“ _Don’t forget about the fire!_ ”

“ _Yeah, sure._ ” Came the uninterested answer.

The queen huffed, but soon ushered the male kit outside, finally closing the door and leaving the cold wind outside.

Tugger let out an undignified sneeze and stretched before jumping down from the desk. He strolled to the living room, hearing the cracking of fire and feeling the warmth of the room enveloping him more and more.

Tugger approached the cat resting by fireplace, stretched lazily on the carpet. And as he approached, Tugger took a moment to take in how his mate looked like under the ever-changing light of the flames, watching as his fur shined and shimmered. He was always sparkling, covered in something akin to glitter – but much more magical – and Tugger loved staring at it.

You could say he had an _interest_ for shining things.

Quaxo’s ears twitched, hearing the silent footsteps of the Maine Coon. He didn’t move, but opened his heterochromatic eyes, grinning at the other.

“Took you long enough.” He said, closing his eyes once more and rolling onto his back.

Tugger walked over to the tuxedo cat, bumping their heads together, before dropping his whole body weight over Quaxo. The smaller cat let out a soft “oof” and squirmed for a second, but didn’t move away.

“Ah, that’s nice…” Tugger practically purred.

There was silence as the fire cracked beside them.

“I’m sad for you…” Quaxo spoke up. “Shaved like that…”

“What can I say? It’s stylish.” Tugger purred and he was sure he could almost _hear_ the tom rolling his eyes underneath him.

“You look silly.”

“You mean I look good.” The larger cat moved, so that he could look down at the smaller tom.

Quaxo opened his eyes once more, giving Tugger an unimpressed look. Tugger smirked. He could see right through the magician, he knew Quaxo thought he was good looking, he just liked to play opposite. Tugger liked that little play. It only riled him up even more.

He turned around swiftly, laying over the tux so that their chests and snouts were pressed together. They stared at each other, blue and golden eyes glued on caramel brown ones.

“Come on, you know you think I’m sexy.”

Quaxo let out a scoff, squirming under Tugger. The movement, despite small - the Maine Coon noticed - was deliberated and he couldn’t help but smile.

Tugger pressed his face against Quaxo’s neck, inhaling his scent and licking the black and white fur. The warmth of both the fire and his mate’s small body underneath his, seemed to be getting to him much easier now that he had so little fur, and he had to say he was enjoying it quite a lot.

Quaxo moaned, raising his paws to thread his fingers through Tugger’s mane, while his legs wrapped around the Maine Coon’s waist, keeping him in place.

“At least you still have your mane…” He said breathily while his mate’s barbed tongue started licking his clavicle, paws running over his sensitive sides. He could already feel his excitement becoming more pronounceable between his legs. “So much fur… Do you even need the rest when you have this?”

“Hm, you love my mane…” Tugger said as a matter of fact, taking his licks and kisses down the tom’s chest.

“It’s too big and such a hassle to groom…” Quaxo complained, but Tugger knew it only meant he did, in fact, like it. Or else, why would he constantly be the one to initiate their grooming sessions?

Quaxo let out a moan, arching his back and pressing against the bigger body above him, wanting to feel more of the soft, sensual grooming. A deep purr started shaking his core and Tugger answered in kind, not once stopping his ministrations.

Tugger looked up, finding Quaxo staring down at him with half lidded eyes. He hummed, putting up a show, slowing his licks as he went down the tom’s stomach, while stroking those lean, but strong legs, raising one of them to rest on his shoulder.

“Ah…!” Quaxo gasped softly, shaking at the feeling of delicate whiskers tickling his sensitive skin.

Tugger nosed against his mate’s crotch, inhaling the strong scent of musk and arousal, but he ignored the hard and tempting member. He mouthed and licked at the underside of Quaxo’s tight, enjoying the soft mewls he got from his mate and the sudden trembling of the muscles under his mouth. He knew what those sounds meant, and he could see the way the other squirmed underneath him, bucking his hips, wanting the Maine Coon’s mouth somewhere else.

Instead of doing so, he moved away from Quaxo’s legs, going up in order to lay on top of the smaller cat once more. The magical cat seemed taken back by the movement, suddenly pulled away from the haziness of lust.

“Ah… Really?” He huffed, clearly frustrated.

“I’m just trying to get warm, that’s all.” Tugger purred, hiding his face on Quaxo’s neck once more, pressing down against the smaller tom so that there wasn’t a breath of space between their bodies. “How about helping me with it, hm?” And to add effect to his words, he bucked his hips forward, feeling Quaxo’s hard dick rubbing against his shaved stomach, which only helped harden his own dick.

“If you want to get warm, get closer to the fire.” Was all the tux said, thought it was easy to see he was holding back a moan.

With incredible swiftness – and maybe a bit of magic – Quaxo slipped from underneath Tugger, walking towards the fenced fire.

“I rather not burn my fur.” Tugger said, not moving from his place on the carpet, just leaning on his side as he watched the tom stepping away.

“You barely have any fur to burn.” Quaxo rolled his eyes, sitting on one of the bricks that adorned the sides of the fireplace.

“Low blow…” Tugger groaned.

The tux didn’t answer, simply shoot him a smirk, flicking his white tipped tail towards him, inviting.

Tugger finally got up, walking to his mate, his larger form towering over the smaller tom in an intimidating way. But Quaxo wasn’t intimidated, leaning back on his paws and smiling expectantly up at the other cat.

The Maine Coon ran his hands down the tux’s body, stroking his chest and teasingly poking the hidden nipples. Quaxo moaned, pressing against the touch, panting when Tugger’s claws prickled at his skin.

Tugger pushed the black legs apart, so that their bodies could be pressed together once more and Quaxo was quick to wrap his legs around Tugger’s hips, pulling him closer. Both moaned at the friction between their erections.

Tugger curled over Quaxo’s small body almost possessively, while the tom leaned back. He nuzzled his mate, who purred at the contact, rubbing back against him. Both felt warm, be it because of the closeness, be it because of the fire beside them.

The noise of a door closing, not too far from the living room, made Tugger look away for a moment. The place was still pretty much silent and the young human kit was nowhere to be found – probably still reading her magazines somewhere else.

“What?” Quaxo brought his attention back to what they were doing, leaning closer to Tugger to press small kisses against his mate’s jaw.

“Just making sure no one was going to interrupt us.” Tugger found it hard to focus on talking once the kissing tuned into licking, easily making him melt under his mate's paws.

“I don’t think the human will be back any time soon…”

“Did you have something to do with that or…?” Tugger arched an eyebrow.

“Let’s just say they should really change the lock to the bathroom some day.” Quaxo shrugged nonchalantly.

Tugger smiled. What to expect from his mate? So many cats believed that Tugger was a bad influence to the shy, pure and collected black and white cat, but those who actually knew Quaxo, knew that the tux was anything but pure. Sometimes Tugger was sure Quaxo was the actual bad influence in the relationship.

“Ahm…” Quaxo moaned softly as Tugger grounded his hips against him, moving in that typical manner that made all the queens and kittens squeal in delight.

He ran his paws over Tugger’s mane, unsheathing his claws and holding on to the large tom, bucking his hips as an answer. A lustful mewl escaped his throat upon hearing a growl near his ear.

They rocked against each other, quickly finding a rhythm. Quaxo panted as Tugger licked his sensitive ear, taking his mouth down to Quaxo’s neck, nipping at his skin with pointy fangs.

The Maine Coon let his paws fall down to grab the tux’s hips, aiding him on his rocking, their hard members rubbing against each other.

He continued exploring his mate’s body as they basically humped each other, searching for Quaxo’s most sensitive parts with both paws and mouth, paying attention to the tom’s gasps and moans, working him up more and more. Quaxo normally didn’t beg for sex, but sometimes Tugger was lucky to get a little bit of begging from him with some good teasing.

Truthfully, Tugger was trying his best to hold back and to not simply throw the magical cat down, taking him right there and then with total abandon…

Two paws pressed against his chest, pushing him ever so slightly and breaking his focus.

“Misto?” Tugger leaned back, shooting his mate a confused look.

“Too hot…” Quaxo groaned.

Tugger almost laughed, stepping back to allow the other tom the chance of moving. Quaxo got up, taking a moment to stretch. Tugger watched, licking his lips as his eyes explored his mate’s lean body.

Once done with his stretching, Quaxo walked a few steps away from the fire, turning his back to the larger cat as he bent down to the floor, supporting his weight on his paws and knees. He looked over his shoulder with a glint in his eyes, flicking his tail out of the way and suggestively wiggling his ass in the air.

A growl came from deep inside Tugger at the display. He kneeled behind Quaxo, taking a moment to run his claws over his mate’s sides, stopping on his rear, massaging the muscles under his fingers. Quaxo let out a moan at the touch, moving his hips, wanting more.

“It’ll get even hotter…” Was all Tugger said, leaning over the tux. Quaxo purred, raising his hips higher, pressing against his mate and feeling the warmth and hardness of Tugger’s excitement.

Tugger licked the dark fur of Quaxo’s nape, taking a longer time lapping at his scruff, before making his way down, each lick and nip being deliberately slow and teasing. He could feel his mate’s body tensing underneath him, squirming at each touch, the purring intensifying. Tugger instinctively bucked against Quaxo, rubbing his hard dick against the tux’s bottom, claws pressing a bit harder on the tom’s sides.

“Tugger…” The magical cat groaned, looking over his shoulder with a pointed glare, his tail trashing against the Maine Coon’s side. “Just fuck me already…”

That came sooner than he expected...

Tugger wondered if he should tease him a bit more… But then decided that he was hard enough already and didn’t want to wait anymore.

He raised above Quaxo, flicking the tail aside as he slowly pushed in. The magical cat hissed at the invasion, claws digging into the carpet as he was stretched. Tugger took his time, knowing that it wouldn’t take too long for Quaxo to get used to him; he pushed deeper, slowly, until his waist was pressed flush against his mate’s ass.

Quaxo let out a soft mewl as his body relaxed and adjusted around Tugger. He appreciated the feeling of being connected so deeply to his mate, the little hint of pain disappearing and giving place to pure pleasure. He squirmed in place, showing he was ready.

Tugger pulled out slowly, then pressed in again, repeating the movement, increasing speed at each thrust. Quaxo answered each thrust with a wiggle of his own, slowly learning how to follow the larger tom’s pace, until the two were moving together in a perfect rhythm.

The air around them was heavy with the scent of arousal as they rocked together. Quaxo moaned each time Tugger pressed deep inside him, his tail lashing out in excitement and claws sinking on the carpet.

Tugger held the trashing tail in one of his paws, massaging the sensitive skin at the base, his other paw gripping Quaxo’s hip tightly, pulling the smaller towards him with each thrust. He moved his hips just right as he repositioned himself, knowing that if he moved that way…

“Oh!” A loud moan escaped his mate, meaning he had hit the jackpot.

He kept that angle, his pace quickly growing frantic. The magical cat panted harshly underneath him, bending down once his arms had grown weak from supporting his weight, sprawling himself on the carpet in a way that forced his bottom ever higher.

Tugger leaned over his mate, planting each hand beside his lover for support, and pushing inside him with abandon, moaning loudly as Quaxo moaned under his larger form. At one point, Quaxo started missing their rhythm, bucking against the other with disregard to his pace.

“Ah! Tugger…!” The magical cat groaned, looking over his shoulder. His eyes, clouded with lust, focused on Tugger’s own and the Maine Coon felt his breath get caught in his throat. His mate was so beautiful, he could stare at Quaxo for days on end... “Bite me…”

Tugger grinned, being brought from his high by the command. He ran his tongue over the side of Quaxo’s neck one more time, before wrapping his mouth around the scruff of the tux’s neck, holding him in place with his teeth. It was enough to make Quaxo wail in pleasure.

With the strong and reassuring fangs tightly holding on to his scruff, it took only a few more enthusiastic thrusts for Quaxo to reach his climax, spilling all over the carpet with a moan that almost sounded like his mate’s name.

Feeling Quaxo tighten around him, Tugger quickened his pace, milking his mate’s orgasm and building his own with each thrust. With a loud growl-like moan, Tugger followed after Quaxo, filling his mate with all he had.

Quaxo mewled softly under Tugger’s body, feeling blissfully tired. He let out a quiet whimper, feeling the Maine Coon’s teeth pulling away from his scruff, only to purr in satisfaction once a barbed tongue lapped over the bruised area.

After taking a few deep breaths, Tugger pulled out and rolled to the side with a satisfied sigh. Their eyes met and the larger cat smiled smugly, leaning closer to nuzzle his mate one more time.

“Do you want help?” He asked, watching as Quaxo raised from the carpet, stretching his back.

“No, I’m good.” The magical cat said, already knowing what his mate was talking about.

The moment was suddenly broken by a loud banging as someone tried to move a door.

“Oh, yes…” Quaxo waved his paw and the sound stopped once the door was open violently, hitting the wall with a loud “bang” followed by a startled yelp.

They heard without interest as the human ran down the corridor, stopping by the living room with a strange expression.

Tugger slowly turned his eyes to their pet, lounging on the floor, still with that smug look on his face, while Quaxo pointedly ignored her, bending over to groom himself, getting rid of any evidence of their mating – well, on himself, at least; the humans could deal with the stained carpet themselves.

“ _What the fuck were you two doing?!_ ” The human kit squawked. After a few seconds of silence – as if she was actually expecting the cats to answer – she huffed, disappearing around the corridor once more.

“You were loud again.” Tugger said as a matter of fact.

Quaxo stopped his grooming, tongue sticking out of his mouth before he pulled it back.

“I was loud?” He arched an eyebrow. “I believe you were the loud one.”

“Nah…” Tugger chuckled, dodging a playful swat at his head.

“ _Yeah, sure._ ” The human returned to the living room, holding what the humans called a phone against her ear, stretching the cord that held it against the wall. “ _Nah, mom, I just thought they were fighting, but they’re okay… Yeah. Sure._ ” She glared at the pair of cats for a second, but soon seemed to forget about them. “ _No! Seriously! We gotta fix that bloody door already! What if I couldn’t unlock it? I would have to wait for you to get here--_ ”

As she walked away, the two cats soon tuned out whatever the human had to say about being locked in the bathroom.

Tugger stretched on the carpet, yawning, feeling both tired and satisfied.

“Are you warmed up enough, now?” Quaxo asked, licking his paws and cleaning his ears and headfur.

“Hm…” Tugger took a moment to answer, reaching for the black and white cat and yanking him down by the arm.

“Ah!” Quaxo meowed, startled, falling over Tugger’s much bigger form. He hissed, swatting at his mate but being unable to actually hit him as the Maine Coon’s arms wrapped around him, pressing him against the furry chest. “Tugger! What--?”

“Ah, yes, now I’m warm.” Tugger purred, rubbing his face against Quaxo’s headfur, only tightening his hold as the other tried squirming away.

After a bit, Quaxo gave up with a sigh. He smiled, resigning to his fate and nuzzling his mate.

“‘The Rum Tum Tugger doesn’t care for a cuddle’ my ass…” He hummed, feeling the arms tighten around him a bit more as the purring got louder.


End file.
